1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of storing data by using cloud services and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As multimedia technology and/or network technology develops, large-size or virtual storage apparatuses for storing data are introduced. For example, cloud storage may be used to provide a logical storage space through a network to a user.
Also, as home network technology develops, the performance of home electronic apparatuses is improved. Accordingly, there is an increasing need for utilizing resources of home networks and smart home electronic apparatuses for storing data. However, since the storing capacity of home electronic apparatuses is limited, a method for effectively utilizing resources of home electronic apparatuses for storing data is needed.